A Beautiful Mess
by underneonlights
Summary: I guess I won't have to face my fears alone, because I know I have her by my side. Inspired from the song A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz. So yeah...I hope you guys like it! Oh, and they're married in my story by the way.


**This is my first fanfic for Megumi and Yahiro, one of my favorite couples in S.A. Inspired by Jason Mraz's song, A Beautiful Mess. I hope you like it! *crosses fingers and prays***

* * *

><p><strong>A BEAUTIFUL MESS<strong>

_Yahiro's POV_

Sometimes, I just hate the dark. It feels like the whole world just disappears and I'm all alone.

And sometimes I have to admit, even I, the great Yahiro Saiga have trouble with being who I am. Yes, there were times where I resented, hated, loathed myself to death and even wished I had completely vanished off the face of the earth.

The rays of the light that brightened the whole room blinded me as I woke up. And as my vision became accustomed to the light, I heard someone sing. As I sat up on the bed while my head rested on the wooden headboard, my eyes fell upon a singing angel who sat on a chair near the open window holding a guitar. She sang and strummed the guitar with her fragile fingers as I let myself relax to the sound of her voice.

I took a closer look and saw that her long wavy brown locks were sticking out everywhere, she wore a long white sleeve, which I suppose was mine, that revealed her white creamy legs. Her eyes were closed as she sang and her pink lips formed a smile as she hummed out the last tunes of her song. Whatever state she was in, she was indeed a beautiful mess.

As soon as she ended, she placed the guitar down and stretched and I suddenly felt myself heat up. With the guitar down, I could clearly see that all the buttons from the long sleeve she was wearing were open, leaving her front…exposed. She wore something pink and lacy underneath and I could hear myself restrain a groan. It was too early for me to have this sweet painful torture, but then…what the hell.

I knew she heard me as she opened her brown orbs that instantly met mine. She walked towards me with a smile, sat on the bed beside me and greeted me with a shy peck on the forehead.

"Morning sleepyhead." Her soft voice was melodious.

I put on my trademark smirk and began my teasing, just so I could keep my mind off her sweet torturous sight. "My, my Megumi, isn't it a bit too early for you to be seducing me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her body from head to toe.

I saw her cheeks instantly go all pink. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed._ She suddenly noticed her unbuttoned front and consciously gripped on the fabric making her blush even more. To my surprise, I saw her slowly taking it off…

'_Sweet heavenly torture!' _I inwardly cried out. I was now aware that I had suddenly become a masochist.

"O-oi, Megumi what are you doing?" was I seeing this right or is this just another one of my fantasies?

"Im sorry Yahiro, I just felt comfortable wearing it. I'll take it off now." she had an innocent smile on her face while the fabric finally left her bare. I mentally confirmed that she has now become a sadist.

"N-no, I-I didn't m-mean-just d-don't-WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Great, now I'm the one being teased. Somehow, I guess I influenced her a bit. In a very bad way.

Megumi laughed so hard that she fell onto the bed gripping her stomach. And honestly, I found it rather sexy, to top it off her body completely exposed wearing nothing but that DAMN. LACY. THING. I felt the urge to just rip that _thing_ off and get it over with.

'_Control Saiga, CONTROL…Hell as if I could, not when she's wearing that…that…THING!'_

Megumi stopped laughing as she noticed I was staring at her seriously. She stared back, not without a blush on her cheeks, as we both engaged in an eye staring contest.

Megumi.

I love how her eyes soften when she smiles, I love it when she doesn't notice a lock of hair that falls on her face giving me an excuse to brush it off and be amazed at the softness of her skin. I love her cute pouting face when I tease her, I love her sweet intoxicating smell, I love her voice when she sings me to sleep and well… _Damn, I just love this girl!_ I love how she could make me feel so many emotions at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" She bit her lower lip and giggled. "Oh and please stop staring, you're making me melt."

"Well, you started it." If only she knew what I was thinking. I ran a hand through my hair feeling a small blush on my cheeks. She was getting sexier everyday and I have to admit, my fantasies are getting _a little too wild._

I pulled her towards me making her sit on my lap, my hands around her hips holding her in place while she snaked her arms around my neck, our foreheads were against each other's.

"You know Yahiro," Megumi quietly murmured after a while, "even if we do this…We don't know any telepathy skills unlike Kei and Hikari so, I still don't know what you're thinking." She laughed.

Megumi's talking was starting to annoy me, so I placed I hand behind her head making her lean in close towards me and kissed her pink luscious lips without hesitation. She instantly reacted to my kiss as she tightened her grip around my neck. Good, that shut her up. I was torn between the idea of removing that _thing_ or not and well…decided not, regretfully. The kiss ended too soon as I pulled away.

"Megumi…" I was breathless. I'm almost losing my grip right now.

"Hmm?" she asked in a daze that almost sounded like a moan and the way she was looking at me right now, I could eat her up.

_Damn it. Be a good boy Saiga… just for a little while._

"About last night…" I smirked as I saw her instantly go all scarlet red. (A/N: you all know what they did…nyahaha!)

"U-uhh…w-well…u-uhmm….e-eh…" she stammered and averted my gaze and I couldn't help but laugh.

It all started with her using the kitchen trying to cook (her first time) when she suddenly spilled something (I couldn't make out what that disgusting thing was) on her white dress and ran up to our room upstairs. I followed her to help her remove the stain when I suddenly walked in on her while changing and well…let's just say we both entered heaven after that.

I laughed as I placed my chin on top of her head while she buried her face into my bare chest (yes, she's not the only one bare), still blushing mad. It was pure bliss and nothing more.

"I'm glad." I said after a moment while playing with a lock of her hair. She silently waited for me to continue, toying with the golden ring on her ring finger.

"I'm glad you married me," possessiveness took over me as I tightened our hug, "because I would've killed that idiot who wanted to try and take you." I cringed at the thought of losing her.

Megumi giggled, "Why would I marry someone else besides you, Yahiro? I love you too much to do that." She said while tracing circles on my chest that I found rather soothing.

"I know. And I love you too." I said. She slightly froze for a while but instantly relaxed in my arms. She's getting the hang of it, I smiled.

I loved her too much to let her go, took me a while to realize that. I'm different from the man I used to be and it's all because of her. I guess I won't have to face my fears alone, because I know I have her by my side.

"You know you have work today." I heard her say, there was a hint of sadness in it, and her soothing touch stopped.

"What, and leaving my wife behind on our honeymoon? Screw work." I muttered under my breath, still playing with a lock of her hair.

Megumi suddenly looked up to me with disbelieving eyes. Yes, even I was surprised myself. I am considered a workaholic.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she looked at me seriously with that cute face of hers. Now I like the sound of that.

I leaned in and kissed her for the second time, which obviously caught her off guard. Kissing her suddenly became addictive, too addictive.

'_Hmm…Now to get what I want.'_

"You know Megumi…you look good in lace, despite having a flat chest." I smirked at her as a fierce blush quickly crept onto her cheeks. Without giving her a chance to react, I kissed her again and this time, I'm not holding back.

She gets the message.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehem, ehem… *cough* uhm…please do continue *cough* in your minds. Somewhere out there…they're doing…*cough*…you know *blushes*… If that was too much, blame my sick twisted mind… hehe… Finally after editing again and again, I'm a bit satisfied now…I think. Sorry about the mistakes but it's my first fanfic but not my first time to make stories so yeah...uhh, what do you think? Boring? Boring? BORING? Please review! Thank you for taking your time to read this! I love this pairing! :D<strong>


End file.
